Automatic speech recognition (ASR) may provide an operator with the ability to use a device without needing to use the operator's hands. This allows the operator to speak to, for instance, a cell phone, a portable computing device, or other device and achieve the same functionality as if the operator were typing or otherwise manually inputting commands. More and more applications may work with ASR, and the accompanying grammars may increase in size and complexity. The applications may need access to large amounts of data in order to complete their function. Mobile devices often have limited storage, and may access data over a network.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present improvements have been made.